ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Lands of Mystery, Day 5
Day 5: The Gigabolt Pleasure-Yacht Synopsis: After being shanghaied into service by the Goblins of the Gigabolt Cartel, the Party was brought onto the Gigabolt Pleasure Yacht, named "The Floating Paradise City" by the Goblins. The Pleasure Yacht is a colossally large ship, able to sustain the weight of a small city with its own internal ecosystem. The city mostly consisted of a towering metallic structure referred to as "The Citadel", housing the Gigabolt Cartel's upper management and their direct servants. All around the Citadel there were small shabby wooden huts, tents, or makeshift tin-structures housing various Gnomes and Goblins in poor conditions, referred to as "The Slums". The Party discovered the self-sustained floating city had attracted a great deal of unsavory and shady characters, as the City technically operates in a lawless society in international waters, not bound by the laws of the Horde nor Alliance. As result, the Gigabolt Cartel made a hub for anyone wishing to escape the laws of society for one reason or another, establishing the ship as a hive of scum and villainy. After being pickpocketed by Goblin scheme-artists within a few minutes of arriving on the ship, and getting a sense of the history and purpose of the ship from some unsavory bar-patrons, the Party rented a cabin and bunkered down for the night. The following morning, two other visitors of the ship, Yang'li and Agapo, stumbled into the cabin claiming they were looking for a Goblin named Tazzik. They explained Tazzik had been hired as a guide, yet when they stopped by the Gigabolt Ship, he had taken their payment and ran off. The Party was sympathetic, and proposed a deal with the two travelers; If they helped find Tazzik and return the stolen gold, Yang'li and Agapo would assist them against the Trade-Prince later. Upon meeting up with the Ship's Accounting-Manager, he explained the Gigabolts had also had problems with Tazzik. He claimed Tazzik had lost the Cartel a total of 5,000 gold in an embezzlement-scheme, and then hired the Party to track down Tazzik and deal with him "in one way or another". After investigating the Slums, the Party broke into a fight with Tazzik and his goons, in the end managing to trap him inside Rumika's Magic Mirror. When the prisoner was returned, the Gigabolts expressed they had no desire in Tazzik's life nor death, letting the Party decide his fate. As reward for capturing him, they were allowed to pillage Tazzik's old penthouse, allowing them to keep any of his former goods. Additionally, the Gigabolts claimed the Party had now proven their trust to the Cartel, and could begin working off their debt for the destroyed oil-refinery. At this point Salarya decided she had enough of the bureaucratic Goblin accountant, and demanded to speak directly with his boss. Though the Goblin refused at first, he eventually caved in after a successful intimidation from the Party. The Party was brought to the throneroom of Trade-Prince Roznal Gigabolt himself, the leader of the whole Cartel. They were stopped at the door by a Mo'arg Brute Bodyguard, who demanded the Party to leave all their weaponry before approaching the Trade Prince. Agapo and Yang'li remained skeptical of the Goblins, and chose to remain outside as sentries. Salarya claimed she was unable to remove her magical weapon, as it was bound to her body. The Mo'arg offered Salarya a magic-blocking necklace. Salarya was skeptical, fearing that being cut off from magic for too long might turn her into a Wretched, but the Mo'arg promised the necklace could be removed once business was done. Hesitantly, Salarya agreed, and the Party entered. Trade Prince Gigabolt revealed himself for the first time, and claimed he had no interest in being the Party's enemy, rather wishing to become business-partners for the benefit of both sides. The Party did not have reason to refuse at the time, and agreed to carry out one final task to pay off their debt for good. Before leaving the negotiations, Salarya asked how her magic-blocking necklace might be removed. Roznal Gigabolt explained it was an easy process, they just had to let the Mo'arg Bodyguard use his magical ring. Upon leaving the throneroom, the Party discovered that Yang'li had incapacitated the Mo'arg Bodyguard by Hexxing him into a Frog, and then squishing it. In panic, Salarya started digging through the frog's remains to find the magical ring, but it was gone. Salarya suffered a sudden breakdown, fearing for her life if she would transform into a Withered Elf. She was convinced Trade Prince Gigabolt must have hidden a secret spare ring, and wished to kill him and steal it, even if they would turn the whole city hostile to them in doing so. Though the Party tried to convince her to see reason, she made it clear she would attack with or without them. The Party burst into Gigabolt's Throneroom, immediately crippling the Trade-Prince by firing a Black Arrow into his gut. The Trade-Prince laughed in their faces, explaining there were no spare rings, before demanding the death of his attackers. Before Gigabolt's Elite-Guard could move in for the kill, the Party worked together for one devastating attack. Agapo tossed a Blessing of Strength on Yang'li, who summoned the might of the Loa to send a wave of dark magics into the Throneroom's machinery. A chain-reaction of explosions occurred within the confined space, the multitude of blasts slaying Roznal's entire Elite-Guard. The Party themselves were almost all knocked out from the shockwave, while Roznal Gigabolt himself attempted to escape through an emergency-elevator, though it broke down as result of the explosion, and he was trapped and jammed stuck in the shaft. The Party suddenly realized they had just destroyed the Ship's main-engineroom, and the whole ship began to sink, as more chain-explosions blasted their way through the bowels of the ship. The Party opted to flee the scene rather than execute the Trade Prince, trying to save their wounded by dragging them into a Mole-Machine, to be used as an escape-pod. Though the Party do not know whether Roznal survived the incident, it was clear that his whole Cartel was in ruin, his power and status broken beyond repair, and his city was firmly blasted apart and sunken to the bottom of the sea. As the Party escaped back to the shores of Kalimdor, the Floating Paradise City was floating no more. Party Experience: * Today: 500xp * Total: 700xp Trivia: * Trade Prince Roznal Gigabolt was established as a villain-character all the way back in the Alliance DDO-Beta, though he acted as a background-presence until his debut this session. * Player-Characters this session: Agapo, Boneyeller, Mei-Li, Rumika, Salarya, Yang'li. Category:Journal